


Deal

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 39. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”





	

Life on the run with a newborn was trying. Especially considering that they are living mostly in motel rooms. They try to get rooms with kitchenettes but they are not always available. Currently Scully is holding the red-faced baby who is screaming at the top of his lungs. He’d been teething and it wasn’t pretty.   
“Mulder! It’s your turn to make dinner. Or pick something up. Just get me some food I haven’t eaten all day.” Scully half shouts into the phone.   
“Fine. Fine. I’m stuck in traffic, I’ll just grab some Chinese.” Mulder says, the sounds of traffic in the background.   
“Ug. Fine.”   
“What?” Mulder sighs.   
“I said fine. I need to change Will.”   
Before Mulder can say bye the line goes dead and Mulder closed his eyes in irritation.   
They are in the outskirts of Las Vegas and it's 100 degrees outside and they're living in a motel without air conditioning. The fighting had been almost constant for the past week and Mulder just wanted to move to their next location.  
What they really needed was sex. It’d been almost three weeks; it was no wonder they were fighting.   
That night, after eating in silence, Scully passed William over to Mulder and went to take a cold shower.   
Mulder sat down on the bed and propped up William to face him, “Alright buddy. I know you’re not feeling well but if you can give us an hour I promise that someday I’ll give you an hour alone with a girl, or guy if you want, it doesn’t matter really what matters is that you go to sleep before your mom gets out of the shower.”   
William looks at him with blinking blue eyes and Mulder hangs his head.   
The shower stopped and he looked desperately at his son, “Ok I’ll throw in a car when you’re 16. Not a new one but not a crappy one.” William bilks at him again and hiccups. His tiny fist rubs his eye and he gives a small yawn.   
Mulder smiles widely and gives a silent fist pump, “Good boy!”  
He kisses the baby’s soft little head, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.”   
He lays William in his portable crib and smooths back William’s feathery red hair.   
Scully emerges in a spaghetti strap top with short cotton shorts and her hair wrapped in a towel.   
She looks around for a second, “Is he asleep?”   
Mulder nods.  
“How did you do that?” She said as she leans over the crib to look at him and looks up with amazement.   
“We cut a deal.” Mulder says with a sly smile.   
Her brows furrow.   
“It’s been almost three weeks, the baby’s asleep, and you look amazing.” Mulder’s hands land on her hips and pull her closer.   
“Well you did get him to go to sleep.” She says coyly and kisses him.


End file.
